Conociendonos
by Sakurita32
Summary: ¿Sera acaso posible enamorarse de alguien por medio de internet? ¿y si esa persona dice no sentir lo mismo....aunque si lo sienta? bueno pues de eso trata mi historia Si lo se pesimo summary pero es el primer fic que subo, CAP 3 UP, acepto reclamos XD
1. El Chat

El Chat

-Vaya que estoy aburrida....mmm... me pregunto con que me podre entretener?...creo que ya tengo una idea- decia una chica de aproximadamente 16 a os.

Lobo de la luna ah iniciado sesión.

Lobo de la luna dice: hola chicos como estan?????

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras ah entrado en sesión.

Cami: que onda guapo, que contas?  
Xheloz: que onda wey, ya tenias rato sin pasar por aqui que te paso?

Así siguieron platicando varios chicos, de repente a Zak le aparecio una ventana de conversacion privada.

Lobo de la luna dice: hola, hay alguien ahi???

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: am sip

Lobo de la luna dice: chico o chica??

En este momento Zak dudo un poco el contestarle.

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: chica, supongo que tu eres chico verdad??

Lobo de la luna dice: supones bien jeje cuantos a os tienes pequeña?

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: y quien te dice que soy peque a y que no le estas hablando a una cuarentona que vive en el sotano de sus padres?

Lobo de la luna: jajajajaja en serio que me hiciste reir, bueno bueno mmm cuantos a os tiene señorita/ señora?

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mmm mucho mejor, pero nunca te han dicho que a una dama no se le pregunta su edad? je je lobo de la luna dice: jajaja bueno ganas por esta ronda, en ese caso, cree que la señorita me podria decir su nombre?

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: puees no lo se...no acostumbro mucho darlo y menos a desconocidos je je

Lobo de la luna dice: mmm asi que desconocidos no?

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: pues si je je disculpe.

Lobo de la luna dice: mm supongo que eso podemos arreglarlo XD puedes hacerme preguntas te las respondo y asi dejariamos de ser desconocidos no crees?

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: je je si supongo que si

Lobo de la luna: pero eso si

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: que pasa?? o.o

Lobo de la luna: no me vuelvas a hablar de ud, que me hacen sentir viejo, ademas que supuestamente esto no se bien si es mayor o menor que yo, que no? XD

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jajaja ok ok mm a ver primera pregunta cuantos años tienes?

Lobo de la luna dice: mmm no se si contestar eso despues de todo la damisela no me respondio a mi

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: ohh vamos en ese caso jamas sabras mi nombre :K

Lobo de la luna dice: uff golpe bajo x.x

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jajajaja anda dime cuantos años tienes xd  
Lobo de la luna dice: ok ok la princesa gana la segunda ronda tengo 16 años aunque en poco tiempo cumplo 17

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mmm nada mal

Lobo de la luna dice: claaaro, todas dicen lo mismo cuando me ven (?) jajaja ntk al rato pensaras que soy un egocentrico

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: claaaro, al rato... (?) jajaja nah pero hay que ver para creer supongo yo XD

Lobo de la luna dice: jeje si eso creo, aunque es mentira no soy muy bien parecido que digamos

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mm eso no lo puedes decidir tu si no quien te ve, ademas la apariencia fisica para mi no es tan importante

Lobo de la luna: ohh una chica lista que bien, hoy en dia quedan pocas, casi todas ven un buen fisico y caen a los pies del chico jajaja

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: see, se a lo que te refieres.. am bueno bueno regresemos, como te llamas?

Lobo de la luna dice: pueees supongo que perdere la tercer ronda asi que ya ni trato XD, me llamo Li, Li Shaoran aunque casi todos me dicen Li, ya sabes familia criada a la antigua no se permite mucho el uso de nombres blah blah blah

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice:jajajajaja buena decisión, mm entiendo entiendo bueno Li me tengo que retirar me llaman a cenar

Lobo de la luna dice: espera!

Lobo de la luna dice: am te volveras a conectar pronto?

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: no estoy segura...bueno me voy ya me apresuran

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: por cierto me llamo Sakura

Zak-evitando este mundo de mentiras ah cerrado sesión.

-Vaya con que Li Shaoran, que lindo nombre- suspira- ah pero en que rayos estoy pensando, mejor me alisto para la cena- movió un poco la cabeza y bajo al comedor la peque a

Mientras que en otra parte.

-Mmm con que Sakura...je je parece que me llevare bien con ella- decía un chico de cabellos castaños bastante rebeldes y ojos muy lindos color miel

Al día siguiente.

----------------------------

Jejeje bueno esto es casi casi que la introducción dependiendo si les llama o no la atención lo continuare, ejem la conversación de al principio lo saque de un chat real XD y la historia esta un poquititititito basada en algo que paso je je pero solo poquito (a) XD

Bueno espero sus comentarios ^^


	2. Problemas con una¿Mocosa?

Problemas con una...¿Mocosa?...

-Vaya que no me e podido concentrar bien- soltó un pequeño suspiro- mmm es que no me quiero viciar en los chats públicos....pero tampoco puedo deja de pensar en platicar un rato- decía mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y miraba hacia la computadora.

Mientras tanto en cierta sala de chateo.

Lobo de la luna ha iniciado sesión.

Xheloz: K onda hermano?

Taz: Hola niño! Que contas? como sigues wey?

Lobo de la luna: hola chicos, nah pues nada aquí ya saben solo rondando viendo que hay de nuevo

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras a entrado en sesión.

Samantha: Hola lindo, y bien ya me piensas dar tu nombre y de paso tu numero¿?

Lodo de la luna: pues creo que ya llego mi dueña asi que lo dudo linda.

-Conversación privada de Sakura y Shaoran-

Lobo de la luna dice: plz te suplico sígueme la corriente

-Mmm... no estoy segura pero supongo que no me afecta en nada- pensaba Sakura

-Chat publico-

Samantha: aja claro y que mas¿? Anda que seguro ni te conoce

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras: hola mi lobito

Lobo de la luna: hola mi niña

Samantha: ay por favor imposible que sea algo tuyo esta tipa

Lobo de la luna: Sam no te permito que le hables de esa forma, cuidadito con lo que dices mocosa

Samantha: no soy ninguna mocosa ya tengo 15 años y bien cumplidos

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras: mi amor ntp que las palabras de una chiquilla no me ofenden, por cierto nos vemos en un rato en mi casa ok?

Lobo de la luna: esta bien ahí te veo

-Vaya que no se por que demonios le ayudo, pero eso si no dejare que ninguna niña me ofenda- decía para si misma Sakura

-Conversación privada entre Xheloz y Shaoran-

Xheloz dice: Oye wey en serio es tu novia? Por que no me habías dicho? ¬¬ tonto

Lobo de la luna dice: jajaja nah marce, es solo que ya me tenia arto la niñita esa que cada que me veía era lo mismo, y le pedi de favor que me hiciera el paro

Xheloz dice: ahhhh oohhh ya se me hacia que no me habías dicho nada dije pues que le pasa a este wey

Lobo de la luna dice: jajajajaja

-Conversación privada entre Sakura y Shaoran-

Lobo de la luna: hola Saku, oye mil gracias te debo una enorme

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: je je hola Li, ntp y eso que me pediste el favor?

Lobo de la luna dice: es que la verdad que ya me tenia cansado esa niña, siempre anda con ese tipo de cosas que si quiero ser su novio y demás....ni si quiera me conoce no se que le pasa..........

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jeje tranquilo, supongo que con eso ya te deja un rato en paz no?

Lobo de la luna dice: si eso espero je je de verdad te devo una cuando ocupes, cualquier cosa ya sabes ;)

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: ok ok ntp con que no se haga costumbre (?) XD

Lobo de la luna dice: jajajaja trato, perdona mis malos modales, ni si quiera te pregunte como estas? Je je

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jajaja pues mas o menos pero bien y tu?

Lobo de la luna dice: yo bien bien grax, y por que mas o menos? Digo si se puede saber

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: nah nada importante, ya sabes tareas, escuela, familia, je je multiples factores que me han alterado poquito

Lobo de la luna dice: mmm te comprendo, se perfectamente como te sientes u.u.................espera, dijiste escuela? Eso significa que no eres cuarentona como habías dicho :K o me equivoco?

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jajajaj ok me descubriste, mmm normalmente no acostumbro a dar ningún dato mio pero por algún motivo me inspiras confianza a pesar de que no te conozco, tengo 16 años je je

Lobo de la luna dice: ohh cuando cumples los 17?

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mmm digamos que recién cumpli XD

Lobo de la luna dice: osae que eres mas chica que yo que bien XD

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jejeje pero donde me entere que dices o mi nombre o mi edad a alguno de los del chat te asesino ¬¬

Lobo de la luna dice: jajaja nah como crees, te devo una grande después de todo, te prometo no decir tu edad, aunque tu nombre...sera un poco difícil, pues como te dire entonces?

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mmm cierto ok mmm mejor pienso eso luego, igual pues dime por el inicio de mi user mientras no pregunten mas supongo que no habrá problemas jejeje

Lobo de la luna dice: y si tratan algo pues igual no pueden hacer mucho por medio de la pc ;)

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: see es lo bueno XD y pues am que haces je je?

Lobo de la luna dice: estoy adelantando un poco de tarea, el profesor de calculo se mando con tanta que nos dejo aunque nos dio bastante tiempo

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: oh un chico aplicado jejeje que bien

Lobo de la luna dice: y la damicela que hace?

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: je pues tratando de entenderle a mi tarea de calculo pero sin suerte, ni modo mañana le pregunto a un amigo, que me explique un poco jejeje

Lobo de la luna dice: pufs si vivieras donde yo te explicaba no es tan complicado, solo es cosa de poner atención

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: wow tendría profe particular, que bien XD

Lobo de la luna dice: y a todo esto, de donde eres? o.o

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mmm pues...

Lobo de la luna dice: jejeje si no me quieres decir no hay problema ntp

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: gracias ^^

Lobo de la luna: oye ya leiste a aquellos locos? Jajajaja

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: seee, no me imaginaba que fueran tan...ecchis jajaja pero son graciosos

Lobo de la luna dice: ecchis??

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mm si es como decir pervertidos o algo asi je je

Lobo de la luna dice: ahhh ya ok ok nunca había escuchado que dijeran eso

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: ni aun lo escuchas lo leiste (A)

Lobo de la luna: jajajaja bueno bueno tu me entendiste

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jejeje sip, oye pero hay algo que no me quedo claro, por que dijeron algo de la leche de un inocente?

Lobo de la luna dice: donde dijeron eso?

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: deja pego lo que dijeron

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: Paty: see tendremos que tomar la leche de un inocente para la iniciación de la novia del Lobo

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: eso

Lobo de la luna dice: ahhh....eso.......je je am....en serio tengo que explicarte eso??

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mmm sip, es que no entendí

Lobo de la luna dice: bueno aquí casi siempre son asi, inician al que creen que se quedara y asi je je, mmm por lo de inocente supongo que se refieren a Marce, el que dice Xheloz, es el mas chico de aquí tiene 15

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: ahh ok entiendo mmm pero lo de la leche a que se refieren

Lobo de la luna dice: ayyayayay no me hagas esto niña jajaja plz no me agrada mucho explicarle ese tema a una señorita

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: mmm hagamos algo, tu me explicaras, pero no ahorita si no después, es que a esta señorita no le gusta quedarse con la duda ^^

Lobo de la luna dice: mmm ok supongo que no tengo mas opción, aunque...bueno de minimo tendre tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jajaja bueno creo que te dejo, si mi hermano me descubre en un chat publico no me la acabo, es demasiado sobre protector x.x

Lobo de la luna dice: jajajaa ok es normal que sean asi, yo tengo 4 hermanas y pues...la verdad creo que si las sobreprotejo un poquito y eso que ya están casadas XD

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: jajaja pues es que si es lindo, pero no en exageración

Lobo de la luna dice: jaja entiendo entiendo, bueno mademoiselle la dejo para poder volver a verla otro dia

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras dice: muchas gracias joven ^^ bueno Li te dejo chau

Zak-Evitando este mundo de mentiras ah cerrado sesión.

En un cuarto.

-Esta chica, de verdad que es todo un caso, creo que será lindo tenerla de amiga- decía un chico mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello pensando en la conversación y como se divertía con cierta castaña

Mientras que en otro lugar

-¡Monstruo! ¡¿Que demonios haces en esa clase de paginas?! Te he dicho que no debes de entrar ahí por que casi siempre solo son hombres malos que tratan de saber información sobre ti para hacerte cosas malas- decía casi gritando un chico bastante alto, de cabellos negros.

-¡Pero hermano!, no di ninguna clase de información y la verdad e estado bastante aburrida últimamente- trataba de defenderse Sakura.

-¡No me importa! Tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a conectarte a esa clase de paginas, y hablo en serio monstruo- decía el hermano de la chica haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

De esta manera transcurrieron 4 días.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno este es el segundo capi XD mil gracias chicas por sus coments owo me animaron mucho a seguirlo cuanto antes XD, pensaba publicarlo el sábado pero por lo que veo el fin de semana lo tendre ocupado asi que mejor adelanto un poco jejeje

Bueno espero sus reviews y por cierto no se si todos saben asi que como aclaración

"XD" es como una carita que se usa bastante (me ha tocado que en el msn me preguntan que que es eso O.o asi que aclaro)  
":K" es como la carita de un vampirito malo xD  
"(a)" es un símbolo del msn que es la carita de un angelito  
"¬¬" es la típica miradita asesina en los animes *w* que me encanta XD

Mmm y creo que es todo jejeje

Bueno de nuevo gracias a todas y espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Poesía confusa

Poesía confusa.

-Cuatro días.... cuatro días... de verdad que odio a mi hermano, como es posible que me prohíba entrar a un chat, no doy mis datos...no digo donde vivo...-suspiro- en verdad que esta loco, no se que más esperan de mi, tengo buenas notas...casi no salgo con mis amigos...realmente...no se que mas hacer para que...bah ni siquiera vale la pena seguir pensando en esto- decía Sakura en un leve susurro encerrada en su cuarto.

Mientras que en otro cuarto.

-Mmm al parecer no volveremos a leer a la pequeña Sakura, es una verdadera lastima debido a que me cayo bastante bien, je je pero ni que hacerle ¿verdad hermanita? - Le decía Li a una chica sentada en su cama mientras que el solo veía la pantalla de la computadora.

-Una verdadera lastima enano, y yo que creí que ya tendría cuñada- decía en tono de broma la chica de largo cabello negro como la noche y grandes ojos.

- Ja ja-se reía de manera sarcástica- que graciosa hermanita...mejor anda a la escuela que llegaras tarde, ¿o me toca llevarte hoy?- decía Li.

-¿Puedes llevarme tu? Bueno si es que aun te queda tiempo para llevarme, es que no tengo ganas de manejar hoy- decía con mirada de cachorro hacia su hermano.

-Ay contigo...bueno vámonos, enciende el coche bajo en un segundo- decía mientras apagaba la computadora.

-¡Por eso te adoro hermanito!- decía mientras le daba un abrazo rápido y se dirigía al coche.

-Hermanas....-suspiro- a veces me gustaría que ya te casaras... y por otro lado pienso en las otras tres y creo que estas mejor aquí con mamá y conmigo-se escucho en susurro por parte de Li.

En la escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda.

-¿Pero que te pasa Sakurita? haz estado muy como... no se triste- decía una chica de cabello corto y con lentes.

-No es nada Rika, no debes de preocuparte, en serio- decía Sakura mostrando una sonrisa.

-Aja, claro y ¿que mas? por favor Saku, no nos mientas, sabemos que algo te pasa- decía una chica de largos cabellos como finas platas y piel blanca.

-Tomy, ¿de verdad crees que les podría mentir en algo? Eso jamás je je- trataba de convencerlas Sakura

-Pues lo estas haciendo- Dijo un chico bastante serio, cabellos rubios y ojos celestes.

-Ya vez Saku, hasta Mack se dio cuenta y eso ya es mucho decir- decía chillando Tomoyo

-No me hagan esas caras, y tu Mack...gracias mucha ayuda la que me proporcionas- decía mandándole una mirada asesina hacia Mack y abrazando a Tomoyo.

-¿Entonces si nos dirás lo que te pasa?- decía Rika un tanto preocupada por su amiga

-No es nada chicas, es solo que pues hace unos días estuve entrando a un chat publico, y la verdad me entretuve muchísimo encontré a un muchacho que fue muy amable y me cayo bastante bien, pero mi hermano me encontró y pues...ya se imaginarán je je- decía Sakura explicando el por que su comportamiento de los últimos días.

-Mmm...los veo más tarde- decía Mack

-Ah no ¿tu a donde crees que vas?- Decía Rika agarrándolo de la sudadera.

-¿Qué te importa? Y suéltame- respondió bastante serio.

-Mack ¿A dónde vas? Aparte aun no dicen si es hora libre- trataba de averiguar Sakura

-Como enfadan, voy a la biblioteca y ya pasaron 15 min desde el inicio de la hora, el profesor ya no vendrá- decía soltándose y saliendo del salón de clases.

-Miau, díganme si me equivoco, pero... ¿No estaba un poco enfadado?- preguntaba inocentemente Sakura.

Mientras que Tomoyo y Rika solo voltearon a verse y soltaron una pequeña risita de complicidad.

-¿Ah? No entendí, ¿que dije?, y tu Eriol ni pio dices- le decía Sakura a Eriol.

-Ja ja ja pequeña Sakura, tan distraída que eres que no te das cuenta de algo tan simple a la vista como lo es un corazón enojado- decía Eriol mientras se levantaba y le daba un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a Sakura.

-Ay Eriol tu y tu poesía, el noventa y nueve porciento de las veces no te entiendo y lo sabes je je- decía la pequeña Sakura mientras se sentaba en su mesa banco sin entender a sus amigos.

-Algún día comprenderás pequeña Sakura, algún día comprenderás- decía Tomoyo mientras iba y abrazaba a Eriol.

-Ah, no ni se les ocurra si quiera, si van a iniciar mejor váyanse a un motel ustedes dos- decía Rika fingiendo enfado.

Eriol se limito a soltar una gran carcajada y a besar a su novia Tomoyo.

-Je je déjalos Rika, mejor ven y ayúdame a ver que hacer con mi problema, aparte se ven muy lindos así- decía Sakura viendo a sus amigos y haciendo que con esto una linda sonrisa se posara sobre su rostro.

-Oh, esta bien Saku, pero si empiezan a subir la temperatura te juro que voy por un balde de agua fría y se los tiro enzima- le dijo Rika a Sakura sentándose a su lado.

* * *

Bueno chicos, aqui les dejo un capi mas, je je es un poco corto pero con la tarea y demas no habia tenido mucho tiempo, prometo traerles el prox capi lo antes posible.

Le agradesco de nuevo a Anais-Lovely-Angel por haberme hecho ver el enorme error de subir dos veces el capitulo dos, al tratar de corregir un error ortografico creo que no me di cuenta XD Tommy mi niño te culpo a ti ¬¬ (?) XD de nuevo mil gracias Anais ^^

Bueno pues espero mañana o pasado traerles una conti un poco mas larga je je gracias a todos y no se olviden de dejar Reviews! que siempre me animan a mejorar y seguir xD


End file.
